firststrikemodfandomcom-20200214-history
Information and Frequently Asked Questions
= Welcome = Welcome to the First Strike community. Below you will find a plethora of useful links and information. If you think there's something missing, just reply and we'll be sure to add it here. = IRC, Ventrilo, XFire & Server information = IRC Want to get in touch with fellow First Strike players outside of the forums? Check out our IRC channel, where you can talk directly with many of the developers. Client: mirc Server: QuakeNET (irc.quakenet.org) Channel #first-strike Or use this handy IRC link. Should be compatible with mIRC and other client programs. Quakenet WebChat Ventrilo When it's to play some rounds of First Strike, don't forget to join your fellow players on Ventrilo! It will improve your teamwork, and it's guaranteed you'll have at least 200% more fun while playing! IP: ventrilo3.blackintel.org Port: 28384 XFire Want to get news about upcoming Community Games before anyone else? Be sure to join our XFire group! http://www.xfire.com/clans/fscg/ First Strike Server Listing Want to see if there's anyone playing but you're too lazy to go ingame? Here's a handy server listing of all currently running First Strike servers. Server Listing = First Strike Manual & Tips = The manual is currently slightly outdated, but might still be useful. The Gameplay thread however is loaded with useful tips & tricks and is sure to make you a better First Strike player. Also don't forget to check out the rest of this wiki where you will find a plethora of useful information. Manual Gameplay FAQ = FAQ = Getting started and troubleshooting How do I get started playing First Strike? Update BF2142 to 1.50 and download the Version 1.4 Full Client Installer from this site’s Downloads page. Run the installation program, then the launcher, which will proceed to update your First Strike install to the latest publicly available version. Make sure to always use the launcher to start First Strike. Once FS itself launches, go into the Video options menu and set View Distance to 100% (required for space maps to function). To play, go to First Strike servers and make sure to check/uncheck filters asking to be set to a certain setting. I keep getting Modified Content errors when trying to play First Strike. The modified content errors is the result of a (as of the time of writing) botched experiment that tried to implement custom shaders for First Strike. This would’ve opened for at least one new nifty feature of which I cannot elaborate, but as we all know, it didn’t work out and now the launcher occassionally messes up Battlefield 2142’s shaders. Forum member and ex-tester Gwynzer made a helpful post on how to get your install back in working order. It can be found as a sticky in the Client Support forum. We apologize for the inconvenience. I keep getting Modified Content errors when trying to play regular Battlefield 2142. 1. Start the FS Launcher. 2. Click the red ’X’ to close the launcher. 3. Finally, click the Battlefield 2142 shortcut to start vanilla BF2142. I have an NVidia video card, and see weird boxes or icons obscuring my vision. This is caused by NVidia no longer supporting BF2142. Go into First Strike’s video options menu, then disable Anti-Aliasing. The problem is now fixed. If you want to play with Anti-Aliasing on, you have to leave the game and use the NVidia window to force the AA setting you want. PunkBuster keeps kicking me! Read this thread for advice on how to fix PB. Three short hints: * Go to evenbalance.com and download pbsetup.exe, then use it to manually update PunkBuster. If pbsetup.exe fails to update PB, you can manually download the latest security files from PB's BF2142 page. Download pbsec.html and place it in your Battlefield 2142/pb folder. * Enable PnkBstrA.exe and PnkBstrB.exe in your firewall, antivirus and anti-spyware programs. * Avoid exiting a server for then to join another without restarting the game, as this is known to cause PB to kick you with a "heartbeat" error message. Why does the Battle of Yavin crash on loading? If you're running Vista, you need to disable the 3D map (default key ALT) or playing in windowed mode in order to play the Battle of Yavin. This is a problem related to NVidia drivers and the Vista operating system, and cannot be fixed from the FS developers' end. We apologize for the inconvenience. Features Is this Galactic Conquest II? No. Some similarities exist between the two mods, and some of the FS developers are former GC developers, but the mod was founded independently of GC, has a different gameplay vision, and is not in any way a sequel. As a side note, you may feel that First Strike's space maps remind you of the old X-Wing series. This is no coincidence - the FS devs love the X-Wing series dearly and have sought to capture some of its atmosphere in their space maps. When are there players online? Every day. If you have patience, there’s lots of people to play with. Also, you can join the Community Games on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. What is the objective of map x? Whenever a map loads, make sure to read the Gamemode information in the top-right portion of the screen. Is there a manual? At the moment, the FS Wiki (see Getting Started above) is our manual. Will there be bots added to the mod? We have bot and co-op support for most maps! Which movies are covered by the mod? The mod focuses on the Original Trilogy – episodes IV to VI. The mod’s aim is to include as many movie battles as possible and several are already in. The Prequel Trilogy will very likely never be included, however. Is the mod ranked? Yes, the mod has a stats system that records typical FPS stats such as play time, number of kills, kill streak and so on, and also has a reward system with ranks, badges and medals. Servers running the ranking system will record your exploits whenever six or more people are playing. To access your stats, visit stats.fsmod.com. Additionally, you can display an automatically generated banner showing your merits with your favourite class. You can display these banners anywhere on the web by using these dynamic links: http://stats.fsmod.com/sig/trooper.PLAYER NAME.png http://stats.fsmod.com/sig/medic.PLAYER NAME.png http://stats.fsmod.com/sig/heavy.PLAYER NAME.png http://stats.fsmod.com/sig/support.PLAYER NAME.png http://stats.fsmod.com/sig/officer.PLAYER NAME.png http://stats.fsmod.com/sig/pilot.PLAYER NAME.png For example, include this code in your signature... imghttp://stats.fsmod.com/sig/trooper.Imperial.png[/img] Would produce this image: There is also a generic signature, which is not class specific: http://stats.fsmod.com/sig/PLAYER NAME.png You'll notice that time spent outside of squads is not recorded. This is intentional - First Strike is a teamwork mod, and so encourages squadding up. You will find that you and your team mates are far more powerful while in a squad than on their own, not the least because new equipment is unlocked for you, your fellow squad members, and your squad leader as your squad grows in size. Will this mod ever feature Jedi, parachutes, jet packs or movie chatracters, such as Luke Skywalker? Jedi, parachutes and jet packs do not fit the Original Trilogy universe nor First Strike’s gameplay vision, and copyright/trademark laws prohibit First Strike from making use of characters from the movies. Does the mod feature space combat? Yes, the mod features a space combat system which lets you fly starfighters, shuttles, freighters and capital ships, all of which can be maneuvered freely. Will you add for new content? Head over to the Suggestions forum and do a search for your idea. Chances are it’s already been suggested. If not, feel free to make a thread in which you tell us about your idea and why it should be included. Working for First Strike I want to join the test team If you spend enough time contributing on IRC (irc.quakenet.org, #first-strike) and the forums, you may eventually find yourself being recruited as a tester. I want to join the development team To apply for the dev team, go to the Recruitment Area forum. Samples of previous work must be provided. Map, Item and Vehicle-specific How do I destroy the Death Star? The Death Star's surface and exhaust port are protected by a powerful shields, generated by deflection towers, which must all be destroyed in order for you to be able to attack the exhaust port. The towers are visible on the minimap and 3D map, and need not be destroyed in a specifc order. Once all the towers are destroyed, you will receive a message stating that you are "cleared to attack the exhaust port". At this point, you need to enter the trench south of the target shaft, for then to hit it from within the trench - don't try to dive bomb it from high altitude, that's cheating and won't be registered. How do I jump transports to hyperspace? The hyperspace buoy is located just above the Star Destroyer's hull. It's shown on the minimap and 3D map as an Alliance icon, and can be found just starboard (west) of the Star Destroyer's command tower. Jumping to hyperspace is as simple as pointing your vessel towards this buoy - once you're within 300 meters, you make the jump to hyperspace. As of the time of writing, the rebel transports in Escape from Hoth are the only ships with hyperspace capabilities. What do the primary fire and secondary fire buttons do when piloting freighters? They power your ship's dorsal (upper) and ventral (lower) deflection screens. Hold the buttons to power the shields, which will deflect just about any damage to your ship until depleted. Be aware that they don't stop all the firepower of the Star Destroyer, and that they cannot be recharged in any way once fully depleted. How do I repair and rearm starships? Freighters repair and rearm nearby friendly units. Keep them safe. What do I do if I place a shield in a poorly thought out place? Most items you place, including Personal Shield Generators (PSGs), can be picked up with the Pickup Kit key (default G). Why does the Officer's tripod laser topple forwards when I deploy it? This is a common beginner's mistake. Don't look towards the ground when placing the weapon, as it appears with the same angle as your view. Look straight forward instead. Also, make sure to place the weapon on level ground whenever possible, or it will start sliding. Can the tripod laser be rearmed? Yes, but only by Support players' generators - ammo boxes rearm infantry only, and tripod lasers count as vehicles. Which mines kill tanks, and which kill infantry? There are two kinds of mines in First Strike - crescent-shaped antitank mines and triangular anti-personnel mines. The latter have warning lights and emit a beeping sound to warn off infantry, and act to deter infantry as much as it kills them. They can also be stuck on walls and ceilings. Antitank mines are placed by Heavy Weapons Specialists, while anti-personnel mines are placed by Support infantry. A good way to remember this to remember that the antitank mines are carried by the infantry class with the antitank rocket launcher - the Heavy Weapons Specialist.